


What Did You Get Yourself Into?

by Musicismylifebabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicismylifebabe/pseuds/Musicismylifebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John almost gets mugged on the streets of Brooklyn, he decides to help out a down-on-her-luck gang member get back on her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My friends told me I shouldn't be walking the streets by myself, but I figured we’d lived here long enough, that I’d be fine. I mean, it’s almost been a year since we moved to New York and I can only imagine how wimpy we look when we constantly use the buddy system. Besides, a few block walk in Brooklyn in broad daylight shouldn't be so bad, right?

Getting there really wasn't an issue. I only had three dollars on me to buy a carton of milk, but I told the guy at the register to keep the change. It was coming back that was the issue.

I was two blocks from my house, passing an alleyway when suddenly I felt something pull me by my arm into the alley. I was dragged all the way to the fence in the back and pushed up against the building wall. Wincing in pain, I look up to see a gun pointed directly at my face. Behind it, was a long-haired girl with big glasses and an eye patch, sporting an angry glare.

“Don’t move!” she barked, “Don’t you dare move or I’ll shoot. Give me your money!”

“I-I don’t have any money,”

“Bullshit!” her eyes travel down to the plastic bag I was carrying. “I see you've been shopping.”

“I d-don’t have any money, see,” I trembled as I pulled out my empty wallet, opening it up and showing her.

“Well. Then it looks like I’mma have to kill you instead.” She cocked her pistol, and I piped up.

“You’re only doing this because you’re too coward to get a real job.”

“What did you say to me!?” fire erupted from her as she shook her weapon.

“I said you’re only doing this ‘cause you’re too coward to get a real job,” my voice stayed completely calm and undefensive. “What are you so afraid of? That they’ll fire you? What?”

“Y-you don’t know me…”

“You’re right, I don’t. What’s your name?”

“You’re just trying to get out of being killed!” defensive.

“No, I swear I’m not! I just want to know.”

“M-my name’s Vriska… but I go by Vris. And you?”

“John. Now tell me, what’s holding you back from getting a job? Are you scared you be rejected? Fired? Wont be able to do the job?”

She didn’t answer, she just kinda looked up at me with sad eyes. 

“Dude, everyone is afraid of that stuff. You just have to take that chance… Tell you what. How about if you let me go, we can meet up here tomorrow. Maybe you could find some nice clothes, and then we’ll go job hunting for you. What d’ya say?”

Still in her defensive stance, she held it for a moment. Then, her shoulders untensed and she tucked her gun underneath her shorts and pulled her shirt over it. She looked up at me, and mumbled, “T-these are my only clothes…”

“Well then, I’ll bring you some when we meet tomorrow! But you gotta promise that you won’t kill, hurt, or mug anybody until then. Do we have ourselves a deal?” I held my hand out.

She took and shook it, looking me in my eyes, but this time not at all harsh. She only nodded.

“Good,” the two of us started walking out of the alley, “then we’ll meet here tomorrow. Uh, bye.”

The two of you exited the alley, you turning to walk back to your apartment, and she turned the opposite way. As you started walking, she called back, “I knew you were just tryna’ get out of gettin’ shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John meets Vriska the next day to apply for jobs.

“What did you get yourself into?” my boyfriend yells as I ready to leave your apartment. It was the day after I almost got mugged, and I’m going to meet up with the girl who almost did it.

“Hey, it saved my life, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, then you should’ve ran away or something. Now all you’re doing is giving her another chance to kill you. What if you go back there and she has backup or something, huh, then you’re screwed?”

I haven't really thought about that actually, but I still didn’t want to give up on her. “Dave, I don’t think that’s going to happen. You should’ve seen the sad look in her eyes!”

“Dave’s right, John,” one of your roommates Rose says, as she hands you a bag of clothes to give to Vris. Total contradiction. “this all could just be a ploy to gang up on you.”

“See, I told ya!”

“Wait, I wasn’t finished. John may be right too. This girl might actually want to turn over a new leaf. Society doesn’t usually give second chances to people on the streets, you know.”

“So who’s side are you on?” I ask.

“You know me, John, I don’t like to take sides. I’m just simply stating possibilities, but since you both can’t seem to come to an agreement, how about this. Dave, you go with John to make sure nothing bad happens to him.”

“Ugh, I’m so sick of this stupid buddy system!”

“Well, it’s the only way to make sure you’re safe.”

“That’ll make her think I don’t trust her or something, which I’m not entirely sure I do, but still! Okay, how about this. Dave, why don’t you come with me and wait by the corner store. When I give you the hi-sign, you can leave and go back to the apartment. If there’s even the slightest sign of trouble, I’ll shoot you a text right away.”

“...fine.”

“Alright good,” Rose smiled, “remember be safe, both of you.” she kissed us both on the cheek, I grabbed the bag of clothes and we headed out. We turned the corner and entered into the empty elevator. After hitting the button for the first floor, Dave holds me and started running a hand down my chest, looking down.

“Sorry if I’m being so controlling… I just don’t know what I would do if I lost you..”

Dave has a thing about death. He and Rose lost their mother and older brother in a car accident shortly after we moved here. They were both pretty broken up about it at first, but Rose went to talk to some people, and eventually accepted the loss, but still missing them. Dave, on the other hand, gets triggered by even the smallest of memories. Usually when this happens, he goes into the bathroom or your bedroom and cries it out. He only has cried around me after the funeral. 

“Hey now,” I half smiled, tilting his chin up so he’ll look at me, “I won’t let anything happen to me. I’m not going away from you that fast.”

Dave half-smiled and kissed me. He kissed me until the elevator door opened and a feminine English voice greeted us. “Well you two can’t even keep your hands off each other, even in the elevator, hm?” Rose’s girlfriend, Kanaya giggled. 

“Oh shut up.”

~~~~~~

 

Dave waited outside the corner store as promised. I walked into the alley with the bag of clothes and saw Vris sitting there and leaning against the same wall she pushed me into just a day before. She still was wearing the same clothes

“Hey,” I said walking closer to her.

“Hi.” plain, and not at all enthusiastic. There was even a hint of fear in her voice.

“You held up your end of the bargain, right? No killing or mugging?”

She lifted up her shirt and there was no gun. Wow, she was thin.

“I threw my gun into the bay last night, so if this doesn’t work, I’m screwed.”

I didn’t really know how to respond to that, to I just held out the bag. “I got your clothes. Why don’t we go next door to change?”

She got up and grabbed the bag. The two of us walked out of the alley to the store that rivaled the one Dave was at. I turned around and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and held out his phone, pointing to it to remind me to text him if I needed anything. I nodded then turned around and we walked into the store. 

“I think the bathroom’s over here,” I pointed to the back.

“I know where the bathroom is!” she walked into the direction I pointed. I waited outside the door until she came out. When she did, she was wearing a navy blue ruffle top With black pants. Her shoes were also changed too from beat-up converse to flats.

“Can you come in and help me?” she asked.

“With what?”

“There are products in this bag I don’t know how to use.”

I looked around to make sure no one would’ve seen me go in and think the wrong thing. Once cleared, I went in and she shut the door. She pulled out a can of some sort from the bag. “What’s dry shampoo?” she asked.

I took the can and read the directions. “Oh, apparently you just spray it on your hair and brush it out. Sorry, my roommate Rose packed this bag.”

“GIrlfriend?”

“No, just roommate. I have a couple other’s too. Dave and Jade.”

“Hm,” she took the can back and looked at it, then doing as told with the spray and the brush from the bag. She then took one of the hair things and tied her hair up into a ponytail. “Alright, and I think I know how the rest of this stuff works. Deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste.. pretty simple.”

“Alright, good.” She applied the deodorant and brushed her teeth, then the two of us left the bathroom, bag of clothes in hand. We definitely got some weird stares from shoppers, but I just ignored them, red faced, and she laughed.

~~~~~~

The two of us walked down an Avenue, filling out applications for the pizza place and convenience store. We, then, made our way down 86th street. Some store owners gave her disgusted looks, turning us away instantly when asking for a job application. She really only got to apply to this one drug store and a McDonalds. It was weird, when applying she asked if she could use my address and phone number. I let her.

We were tired of walking, and didn’t feel like walking another ten-ish blocks to my place, so I called the car service. We stood waiting by the McDonalds when she suddenly fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Instantly, I shot down next to her.

“Vris, What’s wrong!”

“I haven't eaten! Oh god, oh god…”

“Don’t worry, the cab will be here any second, then we’ll get you some food!”

Right then the car showed up and I helped her inside. She leaned her head back and groaned as I got in and told the driver where we were going. We started driving and heading back toward the apartment. I texted Dave to come outside and help me to help her in. 

I just hoped she wouldn’t pass out before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is! The story will be getting better with time, and the chapters will be longer too. Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so that's the end of chapter 1! It's probably not gonna be super long and this idea just came to me. Let me know what you think!! Reading back on it I don't really like how it's written but once the story takes off the quality will be much better.
> 
> Also, just a warning, it's not a good idea to do what john did if you ever get mugged or attacked on the street.


End file.
